


Sal's Mad

by M_Gurl



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: But he loves Sal, But he loves him too, Fluff, Larry is a dumbass, M/M, Sal is mad at Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Gurl/pseuds/M_Gurl
Summary: Larry did a dumb thing that almost hurt Sal, and this time Sal is not going to forgive him... probably.This one is pretty short and I wrote it instead of sleeping.





	Sal's Mad

“Come on! Please! I’m sorry Sal!” Larry called through Sal’s locked door. “Fuck you!” He replies. Sal was not going to let him in. Larry fucked up, again, and this time he was not going to let him off easy. “You almost fucking launched me out the window! Give me one good reason I should let you in.” Larry looked at the door. 'Is he that mad? It was an accident,' he thought. 

They were in the treehouse, where they always were after school, and Sal was looking rather down, leaning sadly on one of the wooden walls and staring at the floor beneath them. So Larry, being the world’s sweetest, but dumbest boyfriend, wanted to do something to cheer him up. So Larry snuck up behind him and swung him around. Initially, things were going great, Sal was laughing and so  
was Larry. Then he ran into the window frame. Sal went flying from his arms and out the window. The laughter from before quickly turned into screaming. Larry immediately reacted and grabbed his shirt, catching the collar. It all happened in a matter of seconds but to them, it felt like an eternity. Larry quickly grabbed the shirt with his other hand and heaved the still screaming Sal back into the treehouse. “Calm down baby. You’re okay. I caught you,” Larry said, pulling Sal to his chest.  
Despite his anger at Larry, Sal instinctively cuddled into Larry’s chest to calm himself. He always did this when he was on the verge of a panic attack, much like he was now. Larry stroked Sal’s hair and wrapped himself around the small boy protectively. After Sal had caught his breath, he punched Larry in the face and quickly started down the ladder. Larry held his nose and called out to him. “Sal! Where are you going?” Sal yelled up at the treehouse in response. “To my room! Don’t fucking follow me, asshole!” Larry decided as soon as he said that, that he was going to follow Sal. And there they were, with Sal locked in his room and Larry regretting his life choices. 

Larry leans on the door and slowly slides down it. “I’m sorry Sal… I didn’t mean to… I just wanted to cheer you up…” 

Sal was curled up on the other side of the door. “I almost died, Larry. I saw my life flash before my eyes. You think I’m not going to be mad?” 

Larry sighs, “You should be mad. I’m a dumbass. I just… I wanted to make you smile…”

Sal looked out at his room, his eyes lingering on a picture of him and Larry. As much of an idiot Larry was, he would never dream of hurting Sal. He sighs, stands up, and unlocks the door. “Get in here you idiot.”

Larry scrambles up and quickly opens the door. “I’m so so sorry, Sal. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make you laugh because you were looking sad so I thought it would be a good idea to-” 

He’s suddenly cut off by Sal grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Larry’s words immediately disappear from his mind and nothing else mattered but them. He wraps his arms around Sal’s waist and pulls him closer. 

Sal pulls back and smirks slightly at him. “You talk too much.”

Larry blushed gently. “So does this mean you forgive me?”

Sal laughed. “You owe me big time, but for now, sure.” 

Larry smiles and hugs Sal tightly. “Thank you. I love you Sally Face.”

“I love you too Larry Face”


End file.
